First Arc - War of the Future
by CreativeDreamBlue
Summary: In a distant future, a couple of years from the time where our heroes lives after the games, we find a a couple of wizards, stronger than anyone had seen. Maybe the strongest ones yet to date. But they had no other choice then to become strong. With the world at brink of war, and an enemy they couldn't fight on their own, what else could they do but to ask of help from Fairy Tail?


_First Arc - __The War of The Future._

* * *

_AN: Hey people. And yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so go easy with me. And Fairy Tail have begun again, which makes me and my good friend Charlie Antonette aka. Chu aka. Johanne 3 happy. And I'm pretty happy atm. Yeah, and I'm at school, and should actually do some math tasks cause in few weeks or a month, I have a half day with math, almost like the half of an exam._

_I might not update that much in the beginning. Few weeks ago, I got the news that one of my friends had committed suicide, and I'm writing chapters/small things, in an effort to try and think about other things. _

_I might be wrong on several things here, but I'm doing a slight different version of what has happened in Fairy Tail, tho it's similar as well. It's happening in the future,The characters are the same, and some of the attacks. But there will be someting new here and there. So please bear with me._

_And yeah. I'm Norweagin (Don't think about The Fox by Ylvis, ehe.. Not my favorite song of all time, but good song to annoy someone with :D)_

* * *

_Warning. - Swearing, and confusingness ahead._

* * *

___Summary. ____In a distant future, a couple of years from the time where our heroes lives after the games, we find a a couple of wizards, stronger than anyone had seen. Maybe the strongest ones yet to date. But they had no other choice then to become strong. With the world at brink of war, and an enemy they couldn't fight on their own, what else could they do but to ask of help from Fairy Tail?_

* * *

**_And this chapter might be confusing. But I'll straight things up perhaps in the next chapter, or the third :)_**

* * *

_Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to its respective owner. _

_I do however, own the plot, and the oc's._

* * *

_Dedicated to Charlie Antonette aka. Chu aka. Johanne. You made me watch Fairy Tail n.n And I love you and this is one chapter, dedicated to you._

_And she's my beta. My unofficially beta :3_

* * *

_Chapter one. The War of The Future._

* * *

_"There was no way they would survive this war. Let alone win the whole war, was at this point, impossible. They needed the Legends. Some of the most powerful wizards that used to live._

_They needed Fairy Tail's powerful past wizards._

_Yet they wouldn't be strong enough. They needed the power of the Six Legendary Gates. The Six Legendary Wizards."_

* * *

_Fiore, Magnolia City, Year X812_

* * *

A red-haired girl stood on top of the roof of the outlook tower at the center of Magnolia. Looking over the walls that held their enemies out. The sight was unbearable. Flames stood as high up to the sky as one could see, bodies lied thousand folds here and there, ruins covered the landscape.

She tightened her fist, and looked at the enemies that came towards Magnolia's safe walls. If they got close enough, they would rip the whole thing down with a spell, even when it was made by all of the Ten Wizard Saints. She closed her eyes, and jumped into the air.

"Requip, Black Wing Armor!" she called.

A bright light appeared, and enfolded around her. Just seconds later, the light faded and she appeared again. In exactly that armor she called upon. She turned the direction towards the wall, and managed to land on top of it. She scouted over the monsters that soon appeared underneath her, and made a jump. Pulled her sword, and slashed it through the monsters that were close enough.

Managing to cut down an immense amount of monsters, she stood up from the place she had been down on one of her knees. There was no signs of exhaustion, or similar on her face. But what could one expect from the powerful ex-quiper? She was strong. And had an immense amount of durability and stamina after training for years and years.

She looked at the growling monsters that now had watched their comrades fall down as if they were just paper she sliced through. They were covered in a dark aura and came running towards her.

She sighed lightly as she ex-quiped back to her everyday outfit. She closed her eyes, and bowed down. She wasn't surrendering. No. Far from it. And she wasn't about to lose, that's for sure.

"True Heavenly Body Magic Sema."

Over the years, she had managed other types of magic, others than just ex-quip.

She pointed her hands downwards, with all the fingers closed. Except the index and middle fingers. She began to slowly move her right hand until it pointed upward. This caused the clouds above her to begin circling and creating what appears to be.. a cyclone. The attack came strongly down on the monsters, and as the wind calmed, and the magic disappeared minutes later, nothing stood in front of her. The enemies were wiped away. She breathed out, and looked at the sky. Even the most powerful monsters behind the smaller and weaker monsters, had disappeared.

She smiled softly and turned around. Jumping up on to the wall and jumping down inside of Magnolia's safe walls, she walked towards the Guild. Fairy Tail.

As she was about to open the door, she noticed a shift in the atmosphere, and her eyes widened in realization. It was far from over. She straightened herself up, and turned around, even with her speed, and experience, she had not foreseen the attack that came from above, and fell to the ground.

A pink-haired male came through the doors as she fell.

"TITANIA!" he yelled, calling her name repetitively, seeing how she was badly damaged. He tried to wake her up, succeeding minutes later. "You gave me a scare," he mumbled, and leaned forward towards her, and kissed her forehead. "Don't do that again, okay?" he smiled and stood up with her by his side.

Titania, as she was called, nodded slightly, and let out a slight smile, that soon disappeared. She pushed them both out of the way, of the second lightning that came striking down again. "They're here again, I'm telling you, we must go back in time, to get them," she said, before ex-quipping into somewhat a new armor.

It was different. And new.

The pink-haired male looked confused up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Titania, why the hell do you have a clock on your forehead and sword? And a calender over your breasts?" he asked, before throwing into fits of laughter.

Titania's face became dark, and she hit him in the head. "I was five years old, I had help from my mother making it," she growled, and looked down at it.

The 'calender cloth' covered her breasts, and stomach, as well as some of her lower body. Even when she was five, she knew, having two clocks to cover the breasts would have been ridiculous, and somewhat perverted.

She looked at the sword, biting her lip softly. "Get the others, before everything falls apart again," she mumbled, and started to set the clock to the designated time she wanted it to.

The pink-haired male was gone for only a second or so, before coming out with the Guild's powerful mages. Titania looked slightly at them, and nodded. "We're going back," she said, before raising the sword up to the sky. The mages took their hands together, and held them like that, while the pink-haired male, connected his hand with the red-haired requiper.

"Back into the past, to save the ones that were lost. To change history, and to save the world,"

A powerful wind started to emerge around them, and moved in circle around them, with them inside. As Titania closed her eyes, hearing another attack coming from above, she bit her teeth together.

"Take us back to Fiore, Magnolia, twenty years ago!" she screamed.

And with that. The wind fell with the words, revealing no one where ten mages had been standing.

* * *

**While back in Fairy Tail, year X792.**

* * *

_Nothing was a coincident._

* * *

Inside of the Guild, Fairy Tail, it was as if nothing had changed. There was some changes though.

Jellall came back, but was still with the other Guild, Fairy Tail became the number one Guild again, everything was calm, and..

A villager came running into the Guild building (**_The new one, you might have seen it in the Manga .o. If you read those, that is, because you'll understand much more then_**), exhausted, and barely managing to breathe.

"Two mages are going nuts with ex-quip, and dragon slayer magic, inside the town," the villager said, before having to sit down, or else he would faint.

One of the guild members said his thoughts a little too loud. "Erza and Natsu at it again?"

As if on cue, Erza came from the second floor, along with Natsu.

"We were at it with what?" the red-haired ex-quiper asked sternly.

A blonde-haired mage looked at them, slightly confused. "Wait.. If it isn't you two who is going at it inside the town with a fight.. then who is?"

The villager finally caught his breath again, and looked at the two that had just arrived downstairs after a talk with the Master. (**_What? You were perverted enough to assume something else? cx)_**. "YOU TWO!" he exclaimed, and jumped to his feet faster than you could make a sound. "You two are making a mess in the middle of town again, why can't you just stop with burning my shop? If you hate it so much, you don't have to make it suffer," he said, with stern voice.

"It wasn't them two. The ones that are fighting inside the town, doesn't have nearly as much amount of magical energy as them two. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray. You can take care of those trouble makers, right?" Makarov, who had arrived from his office was now holding a barrel of booze, which he most likely 'borrowed' from Cana, was the one who had asked. If only he had known that those two fighting in the city, was more powerful than he had thought.

* * *

The four mages went straight off to the city, arriving what now looked like a battlefield. There was almost no one to be seen there, until the dust lied down. Two shapes were shown in where the dust had calmed, and the three mages rushed towards them.

"That's about enough," one of them said, before stopping in the mid sentence. "Natsu?" Lucy asked and looked at the boy, who was bruised.

Natsu turned around and looked at the blonde-haired mage who had called his name. "What?"

Both boys answered, before a kick was thrown at them boys, making them both have a few heads of a certain red-haired ex-quiper in orbit around their heads. The attention was turned towards the one who had kicked. A red-haired ex-quiper, who had the same aura, and slightly some of the same looks as Erza yet not. Lucy looked at the red-haired ex-quiper, when Erza had walked up to the girl. She tried to blink away the illusion of two Erza's, but it didn't work. "Erza? There.. are two of you.." she said.

The red-haired ex-quiper was bruised, and tossed her red hair behind her on to her back. "Do you need your eyes checked, Blondie?" the quiper asked, before walking over to the bruised boy and grabbed him by the ear. "I was right to bring us back, just because you forgot a ring, doesn't it mean that you can pick a fight with me meanwhile we're in the Time Portal. And thanks to you, the others are spread all over Fiore with no knowledge of how to get here or there," she growled.

The bruised pink-haired male looked up at her. "You should have said something on forehand, Scarlet, and it was your fault that we were separated from each other. Why the fuck did you even use that True Heavenly Body Magic when you know it's dangerous, especially when you can't control it as good as J-.." he couldn't finish the sentence before the red-haired ex-quiper had slapped him.

Scarlet looked at him and slapped him hard on the check once again. "Don't you mention his name. He might have protected my parents and I when I was born, but he is as dead to me, as he is dead. And I brought us here, because we need help from them. You need to learn to control you Dragon Slayer Magic. If not, I don't think I have enough powers yet to summon Igneel here again," she said with a cold expression, before letting him go, and walking away, towards Fairy Tail, before falling towards the ground.

Lucy caught the girl that fell, and looked closer at her. She didn't have red hair anymore. It was more like blue. She still looked like the spitting image of Erza.

"State your name, and hers, and why you have come here," Erza said with a stern voice. Rather.. commanded.

The pink-haired male stroke a finger over his cheek, feeling it still burning. "We have come here.. because we need your help in the future," he mumbled.

Erza nodded slightly, not knowing what to completely respond that with, but continued. "And your names, and real purpose here?"

_"You won't believe me if I say it,"_

_"Try me," she said, and placed her arms in a cross over her chest. About now, Natsu came to his conscious._

_"Her name is Penna T. Scarlet, or as it means in Latin. Feather T. Scarlet" he answered._

_"And my name is Noctis Dragneel," he continued, and looked at the ground._

_"I'm somewhat searching for my parents. Natsu Dragneel, and L. Heartfillia. And she is looking for Erza and Jellall" he finished._

_Everyone looked shocked at the pink-haired male._

_"W-Wait! We're your parents?!" Natsu exclaimed loudly and fell backwards_

* * *

_I feel 2,5k words in English is a little.. too short cx I don't know why. But anyways. Tell me what you think. I feel it went horrible, and very OC. And my best friend, Charlie Antonette, as she is named here, she looked over this chapter. So thanks._

_But tell me what you think. I think I've done a pretty good job, but with a lot of OC'ness. Ahaha... yeah.. I'm gonna end it here before it gets too awkward cx_

_KAWAII o )3( o_

_Og en liten søt hilsen til deg, Lisa, siden du fortjener det. Kapittelet er også dedikert til deg n u n_


End file.
